


the parasite

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [24]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, IRL Minecraft, Nongraphic death, Respawn, Wilbur-centric, a parasite possesses Wilbur lol, also, and not actual, but it's acting, cursing, they live in Minecraft but they livestream their days, which is why this is acting because it'd be boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: When Wilbur first agreed to act as the villain in their acting SMP, he did not ever expect himself to be possessed and taken over by some parasite he found in a river.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	the parasite

When Wilbur first agreed to act as the villain in their acting SMP, he did not ever expect himself to be possessed and taken over by some parasite he found in a river.

It was a few days after the election and the day that Schlatt would announce their festival. Everyone was showing up to play their parts and Wilbur just took some time to himself to lay and relax before they began acting again. 

He was laying by the river bank when he noticed a black ooze drifting down the stream. He sits up and watches it confused before rummaging in his bag for an empty bottle. He waded into the river and uncapped the bottle. He dunks it into the water when he is close to the black ooze and catches the majority of it in the bottle.

The leftover in the river was a tiny amount that Wilbur didn’t see. It drifted towards his hand and pricked his skin. He winces and lifts his hand up to inspect the prick but sees nothing. He shrugs and walks off, unaware of what trouble this black ooze would bring. 

Later when the announcement of the festival was revealed to their audiences, Wilbur felt a sharp pain in his head. He winces and clutches his head. Tommy looks over at Wilbur with concerned eyes. “Are you ok?” Tommy asks. Wilbur looks over at Tommy to see that his character was breaking. He didn’t know if this was real or a part of the act. Wilbur nods before turning back to the stage that they were watching from up in the tower. 

When they were running away back towards Pogtopia, a cold feeling washed over him. He pauses in his steps and turns back to Tommy slowly. Tommy slows and looks at Wilbur in confusion. “Wilbur?” Wilbur feels the same cold feeling wash over him again and Tommy flinches. Suddenly Wilbur is outside of his body. 

_ What the fuck. _ He thinks. He looks over at his body and flinches too. His eyes were red. “Are we the bad guys Tommy?” Wilbur blinks and watches the scene go down. He looks over at Tommy to see the boy's very surprised expression but he quickly falls into the act and goes along with it. When they all end their streams, Wilbur feels himself being pulled back to his body. 

And with a blink, he’s back. There’s a presence in the back of his mind and he turns to face Tommy who was looking at him with concerned eyes. “That was a really good bit Wilbur, but are you ok?” Wilbur tries to tell him about the parasite that was inside of him and how he couldn’t control his body, but it felt like his throat was closing. He clears his throat but the feeling doesn’t go away. He clears his throat again and notices that the feeling almost felt like phlegm stuck in his throat.

He smiles shakily at Tommy before pointing where their actual houses were in the world. “I’ll be back. I need to drink some water.” Tommy nods hesitantly and Wilbur walks away quickly. 

When he reaches their house, he falls onto his knees and immediately begins to try and hack whatever was stuck in his throat out. The thing just slithered even farther inside. “God what the fuck.” Wilbur whispers to himself. 

The next few days were practically hell. The thing in his throat not only stayed but seemed to grow more and more. As the days went by, more bits went and every time Wilbur had to show up for a bit, the parasite would take over. Wilbur was now just walking through a high mountain, pondering on what he should do next. Then he hears a sizzle behind him and he gasps. The creeper explosion blows him off of the mountain and he squeezes his eyes shut for the impact. 

When he respawns back at his spawn point, he feels his throat finally clear. Wilbur sighs and sits up only for his eyes to catch a black parasite crawling under his bed. He screeches when he feels the same prick that he felt back at the river and the feeling in his throat was back. He coughs and he hears someone running towards his room. 

Dream peaks his head through Wilbur’s doorway and looks over at Wilbur. Dream tilts his head as if to ask if Wilbur was alright and Wilbur feels himself nod on his own. He stands up and brushes past Dream without a word. As Wilbur heads off towards where he died, leaving Dream to think about his abnormal behaviour. 

Wilbur tries and tries again. He continuously falls off the cliff that he made the discovery on and finds that when he is falling towards his death, the black parasite will escape Wilbur’s body and die on it’s own instead of with Wilbur. He ignores the concerned messages in chat as he hurries back to the cliff to test more things out. 

As the day passes, he continues to try and stop the parasite from pricking his foot at the beginning. But as he tried to evade the parasite over and over again, the parasite got better at attacking. No matter what, Wilbur was stuck with it. 

He knows that the others were concerned about him. They knew that he wasn’t the type to just throw away his life even when they have the respawn ability, so just him dying constantly threw the others off. He watches out of his body as his friends try to talk to him off of stream, but he sighs as his body just brushes past them without a sound. 

Now, he watches as his body runs away from multiple other people who were chasing him. It was a few days after the failed bombing of Manberg and not only were the people of Manberg chasing after him, so were others from the other sides such as Pogtopia and the Dream SMP. As he watched it all happen, he couldn’t help but laugh at how well he was doing. He was probably better than Dream during his manhunts. 

He watches as Techno and Dream fall back and he floats over to them, forgetting about the chase. “Something’s up.” Techno hums in agreement and the two jog after the others. “Are you streaming?” Dream asks Techno. Techno nods and Dream sighs. “Me too, this might be an off camera thing we need to figure out.” Wilbur sighs and starts to float after the others when he notices that the two of them stopped walking. He turns back to check what happened when he flinches. 

Why were they looking straight at him?

Techno drops his sword and Dream gasps sharply. “Wilbur?” Wilbur nods. “Holy fucking shit.” Techno murmurs. He picks up his sword and walks over to where Wilbur is floating. “Why the fuck are you a ghost?” Wilbur opens his mouth when he feels a tug in his gut. He looks back over to where his body should be and flies over. “Wilbur wait!” Techno yells. He hears the two of them break out into a run behind him but Wilbur zooms away. 

Wilbur makes it over to where his body is and sees that he is being cornered by Schlatt and Tommy. Schlatt fires an arrow at Wilbur and Wilbur groans as he is shot back into his body, feeling the arrow imbed into his stomach. His eyes widen as he turns over to cough, some of the black parasites coming out. The group of people fall quiet and Wilbur sits up quickly. Wilbur crawls backwards away from the parasite and he hurriedly ends the stream that he couldn’t end before in his ghost state. 

The parasite, realizing that it’s host wasn’t dead yet, starts to slither back and the crowd backs away from it. “Stop streaming.” Wilbur hollers before trying to stomp down on the parasite. The others make sounds of confusion but do so. Wilbur falls to his knees when he feels the left over parts of the parasite in his throat expand before he is launched out of his body again. 

He floats up and sees that Techno and Dream are making their way towards the group. Techno looks up to see the ghost Wilbur again and Wilbur makes a shooting motion towards his body. Techno nods and pulls out his crossbow, shooting an arrow at Wilbur’s head. 

Wilbur is brought back into his room and he gasps. He jumps to his feet on the bed and grabs the sword hidden under his pillow. He knows that the parasite is probably disoriented from the previous events so he uses it to his advantage and slices through the parasite. Instead of dying, the parasite continues to come after him with two bodies. “Fuck!” Wilbur yells. He feels himself get pricked by one of them and the feeling in his throat comes back. 

As he gets kicked out of his body again, he sees Dream zooming in his flying mode towards his body which was trying to book it through the hallway . Dream tackles his body as Techno hops off of his back and rushes into Wilbur’s room. Wilbur gets stabbed again by Dream and he wakes up in his bed again. Except this time, Techno is in there ready to take the shot. When the parasite comes crawling out from under the bed, he fires an arrow coated in some potion and the two watch as it shrivels and dies. 

Techno motions for Wilbur to get off the bed. When Wilbur does, Techno flips the bed over and pours a whole bottle of what was probably the same on the arrow down on the bed, bathing it in whatever the potion is. When the bottle is finished, Techno sighs before pulling Wilbur into a hug. 

Wilbur goes stiff, not expecting Techno to do that, before returning it hesitantly. Dream comes in through the door and joins the hug. Wilbur sniffs before falling down to his knees, the others falling with him. He buries his face into Techno’s shoulder as more footsteps are heard entering the house. They rush towards where the three are and some join the hug, others standing there awkwardly. 

Later, Wilbur would learn that the parasite that he got was actually a parasite that got to Dream during the first war which explained just how maniacal he was. It was apparently a parasite that has been spotted in other worlds too. The others, besides Wilbur and Dream of course, could only shiver at the thought of not having control over their body. 

The next time Wilbur streamed was a week after what happened. The others continued streaming but Wilbur tried to stay out of all of them. The fans were very worried but Wilbur just flashes them a smile. “Good to be back chat!” 

  
  



End file.
